powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Elements Titans
'''Power Rangers: Element Titans '''is the first series to be part of the Power Rangers Crossovers Universe and created by Billy2009. Its share the elements from Himitsu Sentai Goranger, Denshi Sentai Denziman, Chodenshi Bioman, Choshinsei Flashman, Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, Chojin Sentai Liveman, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1-2), Power Rangers: Zeo, Power Rangers: Turbo, Power Rangers: In Space, Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, Power Rangers: Mystic Force, Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive, Power Rangers: Jungle Fury, Power Rangers: Samurai/Super Samurai, Power Rangers: Megaforce/Super Megaforce, Tokumei Sentai Go-Buster, Power Rangers: Dino Charge and Resshe Sentai ToQger. Synopsis Five teenages: Chase Davenport, Adam Davenport, Sasuke Uchiha, Bree Davenport and ??? are chosen to become the Power Rangers: Element Titans by a wise god know as Elementop which they need to find the other Element Crystals before a group of heartless aliens steal them and used them to take over or destroy the universe. It's will up to the Power Rangers: Element Titans to stop them, once and for all. Along the way, they get their very own Super Element Modes, new powers, new zords and encounter new enemies and a new ranger named Aang who become the mighty White Element Titan Ranger. Together the six rangers united as one as the ultimate team of heroes, the Power Rangers: Element Titans. Later, Aang decides to go back in time because his miss his old friends and family and left Marcus as the new White Element Titan Ranger. Right after that, Sasuke moves back to Tokyo and gives his powers to the new kid, Ceylan Joones and the final battle was beguns. The rangers used their inner element powers and finally seal away Emperor Terroroy and his family. Characters Rangers Allies *Elementop *Donald Davenport *Douglas Davenport *Eddy * Red Rangers Villains *Emperor Terroroy (1-55) - a hybrid version of Strikning from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue and T-Top from Power Rangers: S.P.D.. *Empress Lovenog (1-52) -a hybrid version of Beevil from Power Rangers: Ninja Storm and *Prince Horroray (1-53) - a hybrid version of Olympius from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue and Prince Vekar from Power Rangers: Super Megaforce. *Princess Psychobeauty (1-53) - a hybrid version of Marah from Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, Queen Machina from Power Rangers: Zeo and Nadira from Power Rangers: Time Force. *General Moltenroid (1-42) *General Metalvore (23-34) - based on the unused villain from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zydos (metal-form). *Commander Darkdemon (1-54) - a hybrid version of Matacore from Power Rangers: Super Megaforce and Dragonizer from Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive. *Commander Clawgane (1-10) - a partially-recolor version of Master Xandred from Power Rangers: Samurai/Super Samurai. *Dreademon (14-48) - a hybrid version Royal Guard from Power Rangers: Super Megaforce and Knasty Knight from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1). *Dr. Robosmart (1-53) - a hybrid version of Prince Gasket from Power Rangers: Zeo and Devastation from Power Rangers: S.P.D.. *Victor Kane/General Greengax - Douglas's old college friend who was caught in a lab accident and mistaken blames Douglas and Donald for the accident and made him goes crazy. However, his escapes and was found by Emperor Terroroy and turn him into General Greengax. Notes: General Greengax is based on the unused villain from Power Rangers: Megaforce, Capteo of the Supernova. *Psychomites (1-55) - a hybrid version of Quantrons from Power Rangers: In Space and Rojomon from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Other Villains * Demongax (47) - based on the unused monster from the unused Power Rangers series, Go-Buster, Great Demon Lord Azazel. Monsters *Demonger (1-2) -a hybrid version of Body Switcher from Power Rangers: In Space and Ringbah from Power Rangers: S.P.D.. *Hammermon (1-2) - based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, Hammers. *Toxigoblin/Supertoxigoblin (3-4) *Madame Hydrabolico (3-4) - based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, Child Transformation Psyma Beast Zairen. *Horroray Zord Mark 1 (3-4) - based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive, Quester Robo Radial. *Red Beaked Monster (5) - a hybrid version of Gold Beaked Monster from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue and Elgar from Power Rangers: Turbo. *Goosehead (5) *Molestomp (6) - based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: In Space, Mole Nejire. *Thunderonin (7) *Ironfield (8) - based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: Super Megaforce, Kiaido. *Cyclopower (9) - based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, Godai. *Hydrofield (10) - a hybrid version of Hydro Hog from Mighty Morphin Alien Ranger, Aquafiend from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue and Coralizer from Power Rangers: In Space. *Googleheimer (11) - based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: Super Megaforce, Salamandam. *Mortinator (12) *Raceron (13) - a hybrid version of Speed Demon (I) from Power Rangers: Turbo and Falkar from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. *Destructiant (14-15) - based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: Jungle Fury, King Yang. *Horroray Zord Mark 2 (14-15) - based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: Jungle Fury, Mechannon. *Arturner (16) *Snapster (17) *Puckcon (18) - a hybrid version of General Havoc from Power Rangers:Turbo, Angelcon from Power Rangers: Time Force and Klank from Power Rangers: Zeo. *Tentaspike (19) - a hybrid version of Tentacreep from Power Rangers: Ninja Storm and Ironspike from Power Rangers: Time Force. *Hex (20) *Stellox (21) - based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: RPM, Engine Banki. *Venomcon (22) - a hybrid version of Venomark from Power Rangers: Time Force and Kanedama from Mighty Morphin Alien Ranger. *Witchate Witcher (23-24) - a hybrid version of Witchblade from Mighty Morphin Alien Ranger and Robocupid from Power Rangers: Zeo. *Altoroid (23-24) - a hybrid version of Altor from Power Rangers: Zeo and Motodrone from Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. *Floweray (25) - a hybrid version of Florabundacus from Power Rangers: Ninja Storm and Varox from Power Rangers: Zeo. *Morty Board (26) - based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, Jukukinoko. *Samurex (27) - a hybrid version of Samurai Org from Power Rangers: Wild Force and Treacheron from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. *Lethal Flea (28-29) - based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, Rigurou. *Pharaohunter (28-29) - a hybrid version of Pharaoh from Power Rangers: Turbo and and Rykon from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. *Mummyron (30) - a hybrid version of Crumummy from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and Mummy from Power Rangers: Megaforce. *Leafairy (31) - based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: Megaforce, Sarawaretareiru of the Yoshi. *Hypnoknight (32) - a hybrid version of Black Knight from Power Rangers: Time Force and Goldar from Mgihty Morphin Power Rangers. *Magneterminator (33) - a hybrid version of Magnetron from Power Rangers: RPM and Magnetbrain from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *Mirrorod (35) - a hybrid version of Mirrorbrain from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) and Miracon from Power Rangers: Time Force. *Brickfiend (35) *Calcifire (36-37) - based on the unused monster from Mighty Morphin Power/Alien Rangers, Ittan-momen. *Ninjator (36-37) - based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: Mystic Force, Kirikage. *Ghoulfang (38) - a hybrid version of Spellbinder from Power Rangers: Dino Charge and Terrortooth from Power Rangers: Turbo. *Fearoy (39) - a hybrid version of Eyezak from Power Rangers: Ninja Storm and Stingrage from Power Rangers: Dino Charge. *Drilltron (40) *Crueljerk (41) - a hybrid version of Sinuku from Power Rangers: S.P.D., Toxipod from Power Rangers: Ninja Storm and Mechanizer from Power Rangers: Zeo. *Horroray Zord Mark 3 (42) - based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: S.P.D., Hunter Jet 2. *Weavehorror (43) - a hybrid version of Babe Ruthless from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) and Jetara from Power Rangers: Time Force. *Movierick (44) *Yetibane (45) - based on the unused monster from Mighty Morphin Power/Alien Ranger, Keukegun. *Autopillaroy (46) - a hybrid version of Nucilifier from Power Rangers: Zeo and Dreadhead from Power Rangers: Samurai/Super Samurai. *Duplihead (48) - a hybrid version of Copybot from Power Rangers: Ninja Storm and Duplicon from Power Rangers: Dino Charge. *Frozenoid (49) - a hybrid version of IceAge from Power Rangers: Dino Charge and Freezer Org from Power Rangers: Wild Force. *Horroray Zord Mark 4 (50) - based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: S.P.D., Knight Chaser. *Mysticon (51) *Horroray Zord Mark 5 (52-53) - based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: S.P.D., Cannon Gladiator 4. *Horroray Zord Mark 6 (52-54) - based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: S.P.D., Knight Chaser 2. Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Element Titans Category:Billy2009 Category:Crossovers Category:Series